Chap 1: An Unexpected Visitor
by Autumn Raine
Summary: Syaoran really likes Sakura, but is he sure Sakura feels the same way? S+S action ( duh! >.
1. Chap 1: An Unexpected Visitor

The day was perfect. A light breeze, mild temperature, and a clear sky; what more could one ask for? Cherry blossom petals floated through the light, whispy breeze like water around Sakura, the Card Mistress.  
  
"where is she?" Sakura moanded as she impatiently tapped her foot. "She knew I had things to do...." SHe once agian moans to herself.  
  
"Sakura!" a raspy voice called, "Sakura, I don't see her anywhere"  
  
"Keep on looking, Kero. This isn't like her..She's never late...unless..."   
_This must be one of her plans....  
  
_There was a russles in the bushes near Kero, who was several meters from Sakura. "Sak-" He was immediatly stopped by the piercing, brown eyes behind the bush.  
  
"Shut up, stuffed animal," Li replied through his teeth. "don't say a thing, got it?"  
  
Kero nodded, a bit confused.  
  
"Kero? Are you ok?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Yes, Yes...I'm fine, Sakura, " he flutters over to her. "Are you sure Madison said to meet you here today. I know it's a bit confusing when you know you had to meet her on a day of the week, that ened with 'day'....Maybe you-"  
  
" Should pay attention next time, Sakura.." She interupeted in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Yea, exactly." Kero nodded. "Now...can we go home? I'm in the mood for cake, I heard your dad made one....cream filling....Chocolate batter....i hope the bowl is still there..." he trails off as she flys out of the trees.  
  
Her bright emerald eyes glance around the Cherry Blossoms one last time. "Someone's here...I know it..." She said softly to herself.  
  
A light, yet strong hand fell on her shoulder as her eyes continued to glance around. Turning, she knoks off the hand with her wrist, ready to defend her self with a...with a....well she had nothing but she was ready to fight .  
  
Her eyes slowly looked up from foot to the person's eyes.  
  
"Hoee!! Li! You scared me! You know you shouldn't scare me like that!" she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
" Uh... " Syaoran began, "Sakura..i-...th-...Oh hell i'm sorry".  
  
She raised a brow. " That hard to appoligize, eh?" she stepped away, picking up her books and bag.  
  
"where are your rollerblades? " He said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Broken, something with the axles and wheels. I'm getting a new pair from my dad." She smiled softly.  
  
"Oh..." he said. _This is my chance....  
  
_Kero flew between them. " Sakura, this **boy **is following us. ( to Li ) Go home, brat. We got the cards.... ( he folds his arms across his chest. )...Go home! "   
  
"Oh Kero! Be nice! Or no cake!"   
  
'Hmph....", he turned from Li. _Baka....brat....If there was no food involved....THE GUARDIAN BEAST WOULD KICK THAT BAKA BUTT!  
  
_Li blushed a bit and paused, he just stood there watching Sakura and Kero walk away. _She looks so beautiful...Oh my Cherry Blossom...If you could only know....  
  
_She stops, and turns to Li. "Syaoran, Aren't you coming?" She flashed a smile. "We have cake!" ^.^  
  
"Uh...no..I have to...Um, train...Yea...train...New skills....Later Sakura.." He nods quickly, his face reder than ever. He then ran off, taking a sharp turn and watches them quietly behind a tree.  
  
"Weird boy, Sakura...He really is a strange one." Kero said to her as he flutters near her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Kero, give him a break." She blushed a bit. "He's not** that **weird."  
  
"Seems as if you have other things on your mind than the safety of the Sakura Cards when your near that kid." He twirls his tail playfully in the air.  
  
Her cheeks turn rosier. "Kero!" She swings her hand at him. "Now, do you want cake?" She darts off, giggling.   
  
"SAKURA!" Kero shouts, shooting through the air after her.  
  
  
Li steps out from behind the tree as he watches Sakura and Kero dissapear into the horizon.  
  
"If I could tell you Sakura, my Cherry Blossom....My heart would not ache...." He turns, strolling out slowly, his hands in his pockets and his head down.


	2. Chap 2: Always Thinking of you

Sighing, she stares out her window from where she layed on her bed. "why must i always think of you.." she says softly to herself with a following sigh.  
  
Kero fluttered over to her. "Sakura, You seem troubled. Do you sence a Card? I know it's impossible, but do you sence one...there's always a possib-"  
  
She sighed again, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh....it could be that brat. You know who I'm refering to Sakura." He swung his tail playfully like he did earlier that day.  
  
She opened one eye, and looked to Kero; her cheeks turning rosy.  
  
"Ohh i see...young.-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a pillow came flying into him, sending him to the ground. A muffled "---love..." came from beneath the pillow.  
  
"Shut up, Kero!" Sakura was blushing even more.  
  
More muffled speach came from the covered Kero, " By the looks of it, you two seem to like each other. This Card buisiness seems to have brought you two together....Closer than you expected."  
  
"Well Kero, I don't think i have (blushes) feeling for Syaoran...I mean Li. " she said. _Although he is pretty cute!Ack! what am i thinking!  
  
_He flops out from under the pillow and flutters up to her, about eyes level. "Listen to me...( his stomach rummbles) Uh...( Pats his stomach) Down boy...well anyway, Now...Maybe one of you are waiting for the other to say who you feel....and i swear, if you like that Brat...I'm gonna...i don't know...but I'm sure Tomoyo would help me!"  
  
Her face continues to get a bit rosy by the minute as her green eyes look to Kero. She then flops over in her bed, pulling blankets with her. "(Yawn)..So tired..." she fakes another yawn as she bats her eyes sleepishly, and closes them.  
  
"Uh, Sakura..." ( poke poke ) "its only 9:15..."  
  
She growls.  
  
"Whoa..." He shrugs as turns off the light, and then flops his little tiny body infront of her mirror. "Good night, you handsome beast, you..." He flexes in the mirror. He jumps down in his lined draw, with his tiny bed. "G'nite my Mistress.." he bows slightly, dissapearing into the draw.  
  
_I'm such a baka! But why do i feel like this? It's so...weird to even describe....when I was around him a few years ago with the cards...I felt so safe and knew he's watch over me...Now...I'm scared, as if he will never think of me if I'm in trouble or anything..._( sighs softly)_ Argh...here I go again...One more thought of him...and I'll...I'll scream!  
  
_*Meanwhile...at Li Syaoran's*.....  
  
"Argh, what was wrong with me today? " he brushed his brown hair while glaring at himself in the mirror. "You're such a baka..." He threw the brush down, his hair falling back into it's messy self.  
  
Sighing, he crawls into his bed. "What if I can't do this tomorrow? I mean, I'm going to tell her, but...I'll freeze. If only my Cherry Blossom knew...."  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
"Kero! If you're coming, in the bag...NOW! I'm late as it is!"  
  
"Sakura, calm down...(taps on the alarm clock) 10 mintues fast."  
  
Gathering her books and such into her bag, she shoves Kero in as well. "So we'll be early now."  
  
Muffled words seep from her bag.."...better have.....yummy...oh....cake..."  
  
She throws her bag over her shoulder, then runs out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Walking quickly, she walks to a Cherry Blossom tree meters from the School; waiting for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo walks over to Sakura with her usual things; a V8 and a bag. "Hey Sakura! Guess who's going to be in our classes!?" She shouted, her finger pointing to a near tree by the school.  
_  
Could it be...Yes...yes it is....   
  
_Syaoran steps to the tree, his hands in his pockets, and his head down. _  
  
Seems like somethings on his mind._  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stepped up to him.  
  
"LI! I heard you've gotten switched into out Science, Math, and Social Studies Classes! Isn't this great ( she nudges Sakura with her elbow ) We have the same schedule like last year in 8th grade!" Tomoyo jumped up and down, speaking quickly, a bit overly excited...  
  
Sakura slightly blushed, then she tossed pieces of her whispy chesnut hair out of her face. Her bright emerald eyes looked directly into Syaoran's light chocolate orbs. "Are you mad? You seem very upset..."  
  
_Oh Sakura...If you only knew why I was upset...  
  
_"No..." he managed to spit out after seconds of silence and direct staring. He blushed slightly, " I'm fine...S-see you guys in class..." He turns walking into the school, meters infront of the trailing and chattering Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
* In Science Class *  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat at their lab group table, chatting about the lastest and most fashionable clothes. Li Syaoran stepped into class and takes his seat, a row behind Sakura's desk...and a few seats over. He sat in his seat and looked to Sakura.  
  
_Wow...a clear view of her...at least it's not the back of her head like in Social Studies. _He continues staring at her, as if all around him did not exsist...and only he and Sakura did.  
  
_Why must you be so beautiful? My Cherry Blossom, why? I feel so helplessly in love around you....._  
  



	3. Chap 3: Lunch Time Kiddies ^.^

Sitting beneath a cherry blossom, petals swirling around her, she talks to Tomoyo and what it seemed, Lita from their Math class, to Li's knowledge.  
  
_She looks so pretty...._He stood staring at her with his deep chocolate eyes.  
  
All 3 girls laugh softly at Sakura. Her light and sweet toned voice flowed through his body as she looked to her. Her humor could make anyone laugh...even old serious him....  
  
Li's gaze was totally fixed on her. He doesn't even notice how he's practically drooling...now for the second time today...  
  
The bright, green orbs full of love and warmness met with his from meters away. Turing five shades of red, he hangs his head.  
  
She walks to him. "Syaoran? You all right? You look like you did this morning. You sure your ok? Do you have a fever or something?"   
  
"Uh..yes yes..."...nods quickly, "I'm fine." He runs his hand down the back of his neck as their eyes meet, he smiles.  
  
"That's good. Would you like to join us? I mean...you look a bit lonely by yourself..."...She smiled in return, her cheeks turning a bit rosy.  
  
They walk to Tomoyo.  
  
"Where did Lita go?" Sakura asked to Tomoyo. _Seems as if I were sidetracked by my Little Wolf.....  
  
_"She went to see her friends. They were getting last minute studying in."  
  
"You're kidding me! What are we being tested on?!" Sakura frantically went through her book, papers flying everywhere.  
  
"It's on the 4th chapter in the Math text. I think pages.....52-68. I'm pretty sure....I'm sure Li has no trouble..." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Great! That's just **great** for him! But **I **have no idea what its about!" Sakura flips through the chapter in the book, trying to retain the information with her green orbs.  
  
Li just stood there, his face still slightly still rosy. He looked down to Sakura's papers at his feet and picks a few up. Flipping through them, before making a nice stack; he sees a doodled page full of tiny hearts and initials. Few were hers...and the others were L.S....  
  
_Whoa...those are my initials. She feels the same....as I do about her? Could it be?  
  
_  
AN:   
  
Me: Oops..short chapter.  
  
Tomoyo: How come I don't talk much?!  
  
Me: Um...Because I didn't want you to?  
  
Kero: How come I don't peep out for food? A beast gotta eat, ya know?  
  
Me: Um...cuz' you ate already....  
  
Kero: Really? That little cake was supposed to be lunch...?  
  
Me: Good job..  
  
Lita: Aren't I in Sailor Moon?  
  
Me: *anime fall* NO! I couldn't think of a name!  
  
Lita: Do I come back?  
  
Me: Uh...  
  
Heh...Anway...that's my chapter...please R+R! 


	4. Chap 4: After School Secrets

_How do I tell her? What do I tell her exactly? What if I screew up...What if she doesn't feel the same way? No...I saw that doodle...what if..._  
  
Thoughts ran threw Syaoran's mind as he lightly scuffed the ground as he walked.  
  
That light, cheery voice rang in his ears, and he smiled; loving the way it made him always feel.  
  
"Syaoran? Hello? You hear me?"  
  
He turns facing her, blushing a bit. "Oh, Sakura, I didn't realize...t-that you were there."  
SHe smiled, and they continued to walk. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
Shrugs, "Would you not want me to?"  
  
" No, No, No!", he quickly shakes his head, "You look cute when you smile..."Realizing that he said that outloud, his face turns a bit red and he walked a bit faster, a few paces infront of her.  
  
_My chance....  
  
_"GEUSS WHAT?!' She stepped infront of him, immediatly stopping him in his tracks.  
  
_You like me, like I like you....?  
_His eyes lit up, gazing at her, "Yes?"  
  
"There's going to be a new student in our school! I heard he's in our Science class, but rumors aren't always true...."..she smirked.."Anyway...I heard he's from a few towns over..his dad got tranfered of something like that. I think his name is Toni. Tomoyo told me his mother's American, isn't that neat?! Think of the story's he can tell from America!"  
  
He just looked at her, his heart sunk a bit.._Why didn't she say what I thought she would?.._His chocolate eyes lost their lust, and softness...and turned to a deep, cold brown. "that's great, Sakura..." He walked past her; almost as if he were completely ignoring her. Something of which he thought he'd never do to her...  
  
"Hmph!" She folded her arms across her chest, turning to look at the leaving Syaoran. Her bright eyes glistened as her loose chestnut locks flickered in the breeze.  
  
"See you in school, Sakura." He said softly, still walking with his head down.  
  
"Ja ne, Li Syaoran."  
  
_Great. A new boy...What if he makes a good impression on my Sakura? She's mine...doesn't anyone get that point. SHe will always be mine, no matter what tries to take her away; they can't....and never will.....as long as I'm here.....  
  
_***~***  
  
Sakura walked home from her dissapointing conversation with Syaoran. As she stepped in the door, she was greeted by her brother.   
  
"Sakura..."..looks at his watch...."A bit late today, aren't we....."  
  
"Argh! Shut up, Touya!" She stomped passed him, and up the stairs.  
  
"That brat called a few mintues ago; bit I advise to not call him back. He's a BRAT!" He shouted to her from downstairs.  
  
SHe slammed her bedroom door behind her as she stepped in, and threw her bag to her desk; a muffled "ACK" seeping from the bag. She leaped onto her bed, cletching a few pillows in her hands as she put them under her head.  
  
**Ring. Ring.  
  
**Kero jumped out of the bag, carrying her cell phone. "Moshi Moshi?" -long pause-  
"oh...it's you...Hold on, Kid"..He flew up to his Mistress..."It's the brat..."  
  
From the phone you hear "STUFFED ANIMAL!" loud and clear, and Kero drops the phone near her..."baka..." he flutters away.  
  
She picked up the phone, and answered softly, "Li?"  
  
"Yea, Sorry for calling. I..uh..just need...well...wanted...yea wanted...to know if you were going to that carnival thing near my house Friday..."  
  
_Oh...the Carnival...is he asking me on a date?_ She smiled, her voice bright and cheery, "HAI!"  
  
"Great...I mean..I'll um..s-see you there." He hung up as quick as one could blink.  
  
_How...dissapounting..._she thought to herself as she threw the cell phone and herself back in the pit of pillows.  
  
"Seem a bit...(pokes her) dissapointed, Sakura"  
  
She groans loudly, and ermerges from her pile. "Leave me alone, Touya." She falls back into the pile.  
  
"Fine..Fine....can't I just check on my sis?.  
  
She groans loudly again, not bothering to yell at him.  
  
Touya turns, leaving Sakura alone. Her head raises, with her green orbs looking around her cluttered room, then settling on her calander. _Friday? FRIDAY'S IN 3 DAYS!!  
_  
***~At Li's~***  
  
"Hmm..." he continued to think as he looked out his window, overlooking the carnival being set up for Friday. There...he'd confess....  
  
_If this goes as easy as I hope...then I have nothing to fear...I think...._


	5. Chap 5: What?! A New Kid!?

_Italics _[Thoughts]  
( ) - added actions with in speaking segments.  
***~*** = break or...place/time shift  
  
She steps into the class, taking her normal seat next to Tomoyo. Her bright green orbs glisten as she talks about the latest gossip.  
  
_She's so amazing...._he continues staring.  
  
"Good Day class....class....class!? SETTLE DOWN!" their teacher interupts, slamming his fists on his desk. Students scramble into their seats, and sit up attentivly; waiting for the arrival of the "new boy".  
  
"Toni....Toni, step in please. Everyone meet Toni Togusori (AN: Don't ask...a friend gave meh the idea). He's new here, and I hope you all will make him feel welcome. Um..You can take a seat near....Li." He points to the empty seat next to Li. Toni was pretty tall for a 9th grader, with deep hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He had nice, broad shoulders, and an overall muscular built and face, which seemed to show from his strong jaw line. Amoungst the girls rose chattering and giggling; each betting who would ask him out first. And much of the guys rolled their eyes as the girls almost threw themselves at that boy.  
  
Yet Li kept a cold, stern face, watching Sakura's reactions. She didn't seem to care, but Tomoyo sure did. Tomoyo was practically drooling before Sakura poked her out of her trace.  
  
Toni took his seat next to Li, the other 'cute' boy of the calss. THey looked much alike, yet Toni had much more of a broader face. His cut jawline and high cheek bones made him appear as if he were 17.  
  
Li sighed, a bit in relif and in anger. He tilt his head to the side, looking at Toni who was looking at Sakura.  
  
"Who's the chick?'  
"Chick? What do you mean?" Li raised a brow.  
  
Toni pointed over to Sakura, "The green eyed beauty...". He smiled a bit.  
  
Li's eyes narrowed a bit, strands of his hair covering his eyes. "It's Sakura...". He said lowly and firmly through his teeth. _Dammit, he better not take her...or else...  
  
"_Hmm..." Toni checked her over, "She's a real cutie....She gotta boyfriend?"  
  
_It's sure as hell won't be you, Toni...  
  
_"Gentlemen, I see you've gotten aquanted. Now, Your disscussion; May you share with the class?" the teacher interrupted.  
  
"Um..He'd like to know who's who"..Syaoran spoke coldly, his eyes staring off into the scratches of his desk.  
  
Toni smiled as each person stood and introduced themselves. Girls would occansionally wink or smile widely; but would be reminded that this is not a "dating service" from the teacher. On the other hand, the guys would flash jealous, envy-filled smiles or glares. Yet, it came to Sakura's turn. She simply stood to face him, said her name and sat down; all while avoiding eye contact with that or Toni.  
  
Syaoran smirked as she watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes. _Good girl....Now I know she won't fall for him...I think...  
  
_***~***  
  
"...Li Syaoran!" She poked him again. " LI!? Are you even listening to me??"  
  
_Those eyes...._"WHa? Huh? Oh...Sakura...I'm sorry, lost in thought..." He blushed.  
  
SHe smiled, " It's ok...Now we have to get in our lab groups. We get to choose this quarter. You and Toni wanna pair with us?"  
  
"Of course, good idea, Sakura." Toni butted in, his thin lips curled into a sly smile. "You could sit here." He pulled up a seat next to him.  
  
"Tomoyo could sit there..." Li stood up from his chair, grabbing Sakura's wrist; inches from inter-twineing eachothers hands. "Um..", he blushed.."Sit here."  
  
Sakura blushed a bit as well, and sat down next to Li; a slight smile apon her face.  
  
Tomoyo sat quickly next to Toni, her lips curled into a wide smile and her lashes batting.  
  
Toni slumped down in his chair, arms folded across his chest.   
  
_I'll get her Li Syaoran...I'll get your Sakura....  
_  
AN:  
  
Me: Wow...pretty short again....I think I'm contracting a writting block....too many ideas are blockin' me up....  
  
Kero: ANOTHER BOY!? WHAT IS THIS!? Are you trying to kill me?  
  
Me: No no! I'm just...adding to the plot...I think you might like how this ends...but I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of chapters...  
  
Tomoyo: Damn...Toni's hott....  
  
Me: *gives her a glass of water* Calm down...  
  
----  
  
hehe! Thanks for reading...Please continue....I hope ya'll think it's good so far...I'm making things up as I go along! ^.^ R+R


	6. Chap 6: After School Run-in

AN: I do not own Clamp, nor do I own CCS...yet I do own my brain...unless it's for rent again...  
  
***~After School~***  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wait up!" Li runs up to her. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
She frowns. "She's with Toni over there; he just took her. I was talking to her and then all of a sudden, he just...like...stole her. It was weird."  
  
He frowned too. _What is he doing? _His eyes narrowed once again. _He better not do anything, or else I'll kill him for hurting her..._  
  
"Oh, Isn't it Li Syaoran?"   
  
"Huh?" he turned, face to face with Toni; both we're relatively the same height. "Oh, Toni.."   
  
"I overheard you like Sakura...." He grined.   
  
Li blushed. "What?! I mean...How do you know? Who told you?" His eyes narrowed once again.  
  
"Oh, I just heard from around. I mean...gossip travels quick in this school. I think I could get used to this..." He smirked.   
  
"What does that mean?" Li blurted out, his eyes burning with anger. If there weren't so many people gathering already, he would hit the kid. He sure did deserve it for being a smartass.  
  
"Oh, Temper Temper.....Lita was right, you are short tempered..." He grinned again.  
  
"Toni! Stop!" Sakura ran up to the two testosterone over-loaded guys. "What are you fighting about?" She whispered to the side-"People are staring"..  
  
Li smiled warmly. "Nothing Sakura, don't worry about it. I have to talk to you later."  
  
"Ohh..." Toni grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him. "He wants to talk to you, Sakura. I think he's jealous." He smiled.  
  
"Jealous of what?" She squirmed from his grip, and slipped to Li's side. "I think your the jealous one. Coming on to someone you don't even know anything about. Who do you think you are?"  
  
Toni smirked again. "Oh, C'mon Sakura. You couldn't like this guy. He's so...plain. I mean really, don't you want someone who's adventurous...like...me perhaps..."   
  
"She wouldn't touch you if she were the last guy on Earth." Li interrupted, cletching Sakura's hand. "If you were a REAL guy, you'd treat her with a bit of respect...Don't you think? No wait, you think with your 'head'."  
  
A roar of laughter came from the surrounding group of people around the three. Girls were giggling and guys were chuckling at Toni.  
  
Toni became red with anger and lunged at Li, breaking his grip of Sakura's hand and sending them both to the ground. With one punch, he delivers it to Li's face..directly on his once suttle right cheek bone. The boys exchanged punches until Li rolled out from him and stood up.   
  
"Throwing punches...that's your style..." He grins.."Now...Let's play my way.." Li flew at him, kicking at his stomach and then a quick jab under the jaw; sending Toni flying back into the crowd and to the floor.   
  
"Dammit, Li!" Toni stood up holding his stomach as he glared to Li. Li stood in a ready position, tense yet soars beginning to pulsate with every heart beat. "We'll finish this another time...Watch your back Li Syaoran. Watch it..." He pushed through the crowd and to the streets, stumbling and pushing random people from his path.  
  
Sakura clung to Li, and hugged him. Then, realizing what she did, she backs off; and blushes. Both their faces red, they look to each other and laugh softly.   
  
"That was great! I got it on tape too! ^.^" Tomoyo turns off her V8. "This is gonna be a great one!" She runs off. "I gotta get home and work on this! Bai you two!"  
  
Sakura looks up to Li, she never truely realized how much taller than her he became. He was almost six foot, and she a half a foot smaller than he. Their eyes met for a minute, each becoming tranced with each other.  
  
She shoke her head. "Oh...Li..I..I t-think.." She bagan as she placed her finger under his chin and brought his face to hers.  
  
His eyes widened. _ No way...No way..._He blinked.  
  
"I think you have a bruise and a cut from where he punched you..." She ran her soft hand along his cheek, wiping the dripping streams of blood that trickled slowly. He flinched a bit, and placed his hand on hers.   
  
"I'm fine" He smiles.  
  
"Oh..Alright.." She smiles, her cheeks a bit rosy as she takes her embrassed hand to her side. "But, you should clean it, and place a band-aid on it. Here...come back with me. I'll clean it up." She smiled again and picked up her books, dragging Li's bag along with hers. "Geez!" she sighed, slumping the bag next to Li. "What do you have in here!?"  
  
"Oh...just...books..." He smiled as he easily tossed the bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, Let's go." He pretends to cry. "My cheek hurts."  
  
She giggles. "Alright, baby. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  



	7. Chap 7: Daddy!? Touya?! You're home!?

A/N: I do not own CLAMP! I WISH...but...O_o I can't own it 'cuz I have no money....  
  
They stepped up to Sakura's house, Li now carrying both their bags with ease. Sakura unlocked the door and pushed it open, grabbing Li by the hand and leading him into the house.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" She shouts. *silence* "Guess not..." She smiled as she dragged Li to the stairs. "I'll meet you in my room. I have to lock the door and get the first aide kit. My rooms the second door on the right."   
  
He nodded and went up the stairs, his eyes widened a bit._ H-Her room? J-Just us two...._*gulp*  
  
As Sakura locks up and gets the kit; Li stummbles into her room, leaving the bags near the door. He looks around curiously and finds two pieces of pink paper...each folded the same exact way on her dresser. He looks around him and picks up the paper on the right.   
Syaoran-  
I jus wanted to...  
  
_Eep! _He folds it back up and puts it back where it was. He looks around again...then picks it up and opens it, yet again.   
  
...tell you that I really like you. I feel safe when you're around me...thats why this Friday, I wanted you to go to the Carnival with me....  
  
He grinned widely as he folded it back up. He skim read the note, but those few neatly written words made his heart race with anticipation and excitement. He placed it back and picked up the note on the left.   
  
Sakura-  
Went to Tomoyo's....new video game...won't be home 'till 7.....save dinner...  
-Kero  
  
_Heh. Stuffed animal won't be home for a while..._he grins again, folding and placing it back where it was.  
  
"What are you doing?" She steps in, holding a white box.   
  
"Umm...checking out my cheek." He looks up to the dresser's mirror, watching her reflection as well. _She's so cute...  
  
_"Alright...sit on my bed. I'll clean and bandage it up for you." She smiled, strands of her chestnut hair fell infront of her emerald eyes.  
  
He sat on her bed, watching her every move with his warm, chocolate eyes. _She's so...mine...._He grinned a bit.  
  
"Now...tilt her head up and to the left....alright that's good...Now...This won't hurt...to much..." She smiled.  
  
"Ok..."...he felt her gently dab the wound with a Peroxide soaked cotton ball, the clear liquid streaming down his cheek as she wiped down the cut. Her beauty and, well, just her, made nothing hurt him anymore. He smiled as he felt her soft, warm fingers apon his cheek, his heart racing even quicker than it was before.  
  
"Ack!" She wiped off the Peroxide that trickled down the side of his face and neck with her shirt. "..Sorry.." She picked up the Band-aid strips that would hold the cut together. She unwrapped them carefully. Li brought his head down and watched her, he smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey! Tilt your head back!" She giggled.."Now...This won't hurt at all"...She placed the three strips evenly along the 2 inch slash, her soft fingers pressing lightly on his skin. Her lips curled into another smile. "There....All fixed."  
  
He smiled in return, then glanced into the mirror. _She's wonderfull..._he looked back up to her, their eyes meeting. She blushed a bit and continued to smile. Not knowing what exactly took over him, Li slipped his hands around her waist. Her eyes widened, and her long lashes blinked slowly. He drew her close to her as he stood up, almost picking her up with him. She dangled in the air a few inches above the ground, their eyes still locked on one anothers. He grinned, "Thank you, Sakura...You're always..." And they say in unison..."...there for me..."   
  
They both grin, and Li leans in to kiss her softly on those soft lips of Sakura...  
  
"Eh-hem..." her dad stood there, his arms folded across his chest as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Dad?!"   
  
Li let go and turned many shades of red. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kinomoto...Sir..." he picks up his bags.  
  
Sakura just stood there....dumbfounded, partically that her Dad was home, but mostly for the near kiss...._Dammit...can't he knock...or wait at least five more minutes!! _  
  
"Good night" Li ran out and down the stairs, stummbling a bit at the bottom. His eyes looked up to the door, and ..._Not another surprise....  
  
_"Why hello there, Li Syaoran..." Touya had his arms across his chest too, looking like a duplicate of his father. Li shook his head.   
  
"Hello, Touya.." Li stummbled out of the house and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh...come back again..." Touya grummbled, glaring at the youngster..."Brat.." he mummbled as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Touya went upstairs, ready to join in on the juicy story with Sakura and Li. **_What _**happened here? He smiled a bit, he always liked finding out how his little sister got into trouble, but this time he didn't cause the trouble._  
  
_"Dad! It's not what you think! He got into a fight-"  
  
"Oh..a trouble-maker...You always seem to like these bad boys, Sakura."  
  
"No! He was helping me! This boy...Toni..a new kid..was..."..she thought.."making fun of me, and Syaoran defended me."  
  
"Fight your own wars, Squirt" Touya blurted out from behind their Dad.  
  
"Shut up, Touya!" Sakura and her dad yell at the same time.  
  
"Fine..Fine..." Touya slinks into his room. He slams the door behind him and begins to get ready for later that night.  
  
"Sakura, You know boys are not allowed in the house; Besides friends of your brothers."  
  
"But Dad! He was hurt...And I helped him"  
  
"It's no excuse. At least help him outside. What if the neighbors thought of something...boys in my house...no parent at home...We'll be the topic at the next Parent meeting next year!" Her dad turns out of her room, rambling on and on about the social problems that could emerge from this "disaster".  
  
She sighs, it was only 6 o'clock, and soon Kero would be back and she'd have to repeat her story about the school fight. Tomoyo must have edited it and shown it to him. _  
  
Great....I get so close to getting what I've wanted for soo long....but it's all gone..._She walks to her window, tapping lightly on the glass. _Friday, Little Wolf, friday I'll tell you....I love you....._


	8. Chap 8: Midnight Kiss

An: Yet again....Sorry about bein lazy in the early chaps but....::places a recording:: I do not own CLAMP...or CCS....Please don't sue...I do not own CLAMP....  
  
*****  
She slipped into her sheets, the smell of her Syaoran lingered in her room about her bed. She smiled slightly, content with herself and the near kiss that made her body cry with excitement deep down inside.  
  
Yet, she felt as if she were missing something. Could it be the kiss? the emotions? No...it was the touch she desired. To feel his smooth skin made her heart race; to even have her body against his made her feel even better. It that short 'hug', her body could feel his; his chest, his stomach...and something else.  
  
_Something else? _she thought for a minute. _Oh gosh....._She then blushed, realizing what affects she really did have on him. [AN: Get it? ::wink:: ]  
  
She breathed in deeply, soaking in his aroma, his safe, loving scent that sent chills down her spine as she exhaled. She couldn't figure out the brand of cologne, but it was "Syaoran's" as she refered to it; yet she could smell, what it seemed, a light sandalwood and spice. Just figuring out those two scents made her drift asleep, feeliing safe and loved.  
  
**Tink....tink-tinka.  
  
**"Hoee?"  
  
**Tink.  
  
**She raised a brow, opening an eye to look at her half opened window. "It's raining...?"  
**  
Tinka.  
  
**She got up and went over to the window. "It's not raining-" **TINKA! **"Hoee?!"  
  
THe moon shone bright and full against the deep black, sparkling sky. It glistened off her face, and that of the hair of something or someone in the shadows. "Is someone there?" She peered out her window, trying to see if she could get a better look.   
  
**tink-  
  
**_What? Rocks? Who's throwing rocks at my window...?_  
  
She looked at the few that fell on her window sill and picked them up. "Hmm.." They still felt warm, as if they were in someone's pocket. The few on the sill looked the same in size and shape, as if someone specifically picked them out. She tossed one into the area of where they were coming from, but she heard nothing but the sound of the pebble hitting the ground. "Hmph.." After closing her window a bit more, she turned and crawled back into her bed. Curling up in her light, pink sheets, she shivered a bit as she kept her eyes open.  
  
_Hoee! What was that? Or who? I'm so scared! Touya's not home, he went to Yukito's to go to that party. Oh, for the first time I wish he were here because I'm scared as to what's out there...  
  
_But there was no more "tinka's" or "tinks". The pebble throwing had stopped for at least five mintues. The absolute silence made Sakura shiver even more in fear. Then there was a soft light she felt come from her window, from the corner of her eye it looked like lightening. _Lightening? It isn't even raining?_ She rolled over in her bed to face the window, but the light was gone...and so was the moon. "Hoe?" she said softly, it seemed as if her window was closed and so were her blinds. "What the...?" Her eyes were wide open, her body shivering with fear as she sat up. "Who...?"  
  
A strong hand was placed on her shoulder, it was a familiar touch, but all so scary in the moment. The hand's owner hushed softly, telling her it's alright and to not scream....they hushed again as their hand went over to her light near her bed, and turned it on.  
  
"Syaoran?!" She said softly, but her voice surprised. She raised a brow, and pulled the sheets over her. She was only in a big tee-shirt, one that Li had given to her when she had been over his house after a rain storm. She still kept those clothes, acting like a five year old and refusing to ever give them back. She blinked a few times....  
  
***Syaoran's P.O.V.***  
  
She just blinked as I stood there. I had my excuse for being there, but for some reason I couldn't even speak. My eyes were fixed on her and all I could do was stare. Then..Wait a mintue...those are my clothes...I raised a brow and looked back at her. She was just wide eyed and almost frozen in place. I spoke softly and lowly, "Hi, Sakura." I smiled warmly, and oh, how good it was to smile like that. Only she could make me smile, and that she knew as well; when ever I was around her, I loved the way she made me smile, laugh and feel..most of all...I loved her...  
  
"Hoee? Syaoran? What are you doing here? Its...."...she looked to the clock, then back at me, "it's midnight!"  
  
All I could do was smile as I looked into her emerald eyes. God, she even looked beautiful when she was half asleep. "I came because..." I thought for a moment, trying to remember why I actually came. Did I really have a reason? No...not really, I just told myself I did so I'd actually have the courage to go. But....my heart knew why I was here....It yerned to finish that kiss...."I-I came because..." And I just repeated that phrase over and over.  
  
She smiled a bit, and God did she look so cute. She had that "I think I know" smile apon her face that I saw many times from when I would try to hide secrets from her. She was so smart. Her soft, small hand reached out to mine and grabbed it, she lead..no..pulled me to her bed side. "Sit.."..she smiled again.  
  
And I sat, as if I were a dog learning tricks. I paid direct attention to her. Who couldn't when one stared into those emerald eyes. I couldn't stand it much longer; my heart was racing, my hands were shaking...I couldn't hold it all together. Those lips...her soft lips..How I longed for them to be mine...to place mine on her's would make myself at ease...  
  
Before I knew it, I lost all control. I slipped my finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine; I closed my eyes and placed a soft, gentle kiss apon hers....  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V.***  
  
....And he kissed me. Oh my God, he kissed me. I kissed him softly back, I could feel my heart racing so fast; I felt as if it could beat out of my chest. I pulled my head back and smiled. It felt so good to finally have, and deserve that kiss.  
  
"because...I wanted to Thank you..."..he spoke soft, and low. That's why he came...How sweet! I smiled, and nodded..."And I thank you too..."  
  
He just sat there, staring at me. At first it was ok, but it got weird...it was ten after tweleve...the kiss was excellent....and I wanted more, but I couldn't...for some reason I told myself no...and it looked the same for him. I sighed softly and layed down as he got up.  
  
"Please...Don't go...wait until I fall asleep. I mean, you woke me up...now put me back to sleep." I smiled as if I were a little 5 year old...the cutest I thought I could smile....  
  
***Syaoran's P.O.V.***  
...And she smiled, looking so cute as she layed apon her pink sheets. I couldn't resist but move to the other side of her bed, towards the window she faced, and held her soft hand in mine. I knelt down near the bed, my elbows holding myself up. I smiled and brought her hand to my lips, kissing it gently, then holding it up to my lips. I watched her deep emerald eyes close with her long, thick lashes...almost like window shades to prevent me from staring to much through a window, her window. I continued to smile and watch her as I held her hand. I wished she wouldn't fall asleep so I could be there forever, to be hand and hand with her. But sure enough, she was asleep...breathing softly through her slightly parted soft lips. I kissed her hand once more and let go, placing it on her bed gently. It hurt to let go, I didn't want to leave. It was 12:40 A.M. but all this made it worth while. I smiled once more and stood. I leaned over her and brushed strands of her honey chestnut hair from her forehead. She looked like an angel when she slept....I couldn't help it...I kissed her softly on the forehead...then turned to the window. I looked back at her and smile, "Good Night, my Sakura..."...I opened the window and slipped out, wishing tommorrrow would come quicker...It would be Friday....  



	9. Chap 9: Tomoyo?! What are you up to?!

A/N: I don't own CCS nor do I own CLAMP! BUT I OWN MY BRIAN! ::holds up a deed:: See! ^.^ anyway...don't be harsh...this is a blah chappy...but you'll see....::winks::  
  
*****  
  
***At Lunch***  
  
Tomoyo sat outside beneath a Cherry Blossom tree, Sakura sitting across from her. They were eating their lunch and chatting about what happened last night at Sakura's. Tomoyo is her best friend, isn't that what friends are for?  
  
"He threw rocks? Did he break a window?"  
  
"No, Tomoyo. He just...tapped with the pebbles." She smiled.   
  
"Aww! That's so cute! I wish I had a boy-friend." She grinned.   
  
"What?! He's not my b-boy-friend!" Sakura's eyes widened.   
  
"Oh C'mon. From that story, I'm so jealous." She frowned, but then cracked a smile. "Guess what I'm doing after school.."  
  
Sakura smiled faintly, not knowing what tricks Tomoyo could do. "What are you doing?..."  
  
"I'm asking Toni to the Carnival tonight!" She clasped her hands together. "I hope he says yes! I mean, I talked to him on the phone. And He seems real nice."  
  
"That's great, Tomoyo. I wish you luck." Sakura smiled, hoping that Toni wouldn't be so full of pride and make a fool of Tomoyo if he said no. But Toni turned around since that fight after school. He apologized in Science; he was only acting tough because he wanted to be the most desired and feared guy in the school. He doesn't dare attack Syaoran again, since he knows what would happened if he came near him, or his Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiles in return, and picks up a note. "Here Sakura, I found this on your desk after you darted out of the Science room to lunch. I went back to get my test results in the beginning of lunch while you were here." She handed the white note to her. It was folded in an intricate design, yet by the time she opened it there was only four words on it.  
  
- Keep your window open. -  
  
She raised a brow and read it over again. _Keep my window open? huh? _  
  
"What does it say!?" Tomoyo shouted as she peered over Sakura's shoulder. "Keep your window open?" She sat back down, gathering her books together and putting them in her bag. "Is that from Li?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I guess." She blushed a bit as she folded the note back up and placed it in her bag. "I hope it's him."  
  
"Who else would it be, Sakura. Everyone knows you two are like....made for each other." Tomoyo smiled. "Look who's coming now.." She pointed descretely across the yard, right to Syaoran. He looked around the yard, holding his book bag over his shoulder, searching for his Sakura. He sighed a bit, then looked to where they always sit. He smiled and walked over to them.   
  
"Watch were you're going, Li!"  
  
"Huh?" He turned his head to the left to see who was talking to him, but was pushed out of the way; his bag falling to the ground.  
  
_What the...?_ He looked down. "Lita?" He raised a brow.  
  
"LI! You stepped on my lunch! Watch where you're going next time, will ya?" She frowned, picked up her chop sticks.  
  
"Oh..Sorry.." He sweat-dropped and picked up his bag. "I'll look out next time." _Dammit, I should stop staring at Sakura and try to look where I'm actually going.  
  
_Sakura smiled, she liked the way he walked, the way he talked...she liked everything about him....  
  
***Syaoran's P.O.V.***  
....She had the most cutest smile apon her face, and once again I stared at her as I walked. I didn't mean to, it's just that her eyes are so mezmorizing, her hair is so silky, her skin...so soft and pure from when I held her hand yesterday. I stood infront of her and Tomoyo, and threw my bag to the ground. I smiled in return, the only smile I wore when I was around her.   
  
"Hey Li" Tomoyo smirked a bit. "How are you bringing tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?' I thought for a minute....What was tonight....Oh! The Carinval. I looked over to Sakura and grinned, a faint blush appearing over my face. "I have someone in mind." My eyes darted back to Tomoyo, all my glances to Sakura faintly noticed. "And what about you two girls?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I'm inviting..."...she whispered..."..Toni."  
  
Ha! Toni....what a self absorbed loser..."That's great, Tomoyo." I faked a smile of "good-for-you". "And you, Sakura, who might you be bringing?" I smiled.  
  
"Well...I haven't asked him yet, but I have a feeling he'll come to my house first. He's like that." She smiled, picking up her bag and standing up. "Anyway...I have to go. I have to finish that math test." She grummbled, yet it was so cute when she got mad.   
  
I smiled, almost uncontollably, around her. I couldn't understand it, nor will I ever understand. "Good Luck, Sakura."  
  
She nodded and walked off....  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
Tomoyo smiled and openned her V8. "Well...I'll be bringing this tonight." She flicked on the recording button and placed it in her bag, the lens peeking out of the bag and on Syaoran.  
  
Knocked out of his trance. "W-Wha? You're bringing your camera tonight?" His face turned a bit rosy.   
  
"Of course." She smirked. "There's gonna be some juicy stuff going on there, I can tell."  
  
He raised a brow. "Between who?"  
  
"Oh, you know..." She smiled again.  
  
"I don't like your smile. You're up to something....I think I know..."  
  
"Oh C'mon, Li. I wouldn't do anything..." She smirked.  
  
"Yes you would. You're gonna tell..." he begins to whisper to her.."You're gonna tell Sakura I like her. Don't tell her, you got it? I've got it all covered." He smiled as he turned to walk back into the school building.  
  
Tomoyo stood there alone, smiling about her devious plan. "Well, Li...You see....**I** know what **you're **up to. But what you thought I was gonna do was wrong. Let's see..." she pulled out a notebook and began writing down notes as she walks in the school. "...And I have to tell Kero to meet me at..."


	10. Chap 10: Peeping Li

AN: ::continues playing Tape:: I do not own CLAMP...nor do I own CCS.....  
________________________________________________________________  
  
***-Syaoran's P.O.V.-***  
  
I smiled as I peered into her room from her window. It was 6 o'clock; 2 hours until I'd go to the Carnival...with my Sakura. I glanced to my watch agian....6:05....20 seconds....then looked to her window again. Where is she? I sighed as i brushed my loose hair from my face; it never did stay in place.  
  
My eyes caught a glimpse of something....blue? My eyes darted about her room then landed on her in...a towel?! I could feel my face turn red as I just stared. The blue towel wrapped around her naked, wet body made me completly loose it. I could feel myself leaning closer and closer to the window, until my face was pressed against the black, knitted screen. It hurt, but geez...did she look beautiful.   
  
But wait....she wasn't naked; she had a bathing suit on. Oh! I smacked my head with my hand as I leaned back. She went to Tomoyo's house and into her pool right after school. I was invited but, I had to make sure everything was going to be ok tonight for me and my Sakura.   
  
I smiled again as I watched her gather her clothes for tonight's Carnival. I don't like that blue shirt....She should wear her deep, jade green shirt with widened sleeves on the end. I love the way it brings out her eyes.  
  
She then pulled out a pair of her deep, indigo jeans from her closet and threw them apon the bed near her shirt. Those were my favorite pair of jeans on her. It hugged every curve of her toned, muscular legs. I loved them, I seen and memorized every curve that was placed on her body. Yet, I wanted to touch them so much.   
  
She left the room with her clothes. Must be going to take a shower. I smiled as I glanced about her empty room. I leaned closer to her window, and opened the screen. I peeked my head in and looked around....all clear...her door was closed and Kero...well...I didn't see him so I guess it was all alright. I slipped through the window, yet I tumbled in when I lost my balance from the outside; causing me to go crashing to the floor and flat on my face.   
  
Great.....I picked myself up quietly and stood still for a few moments; the sound of the heavy footsteps coming closer. Oh great...Someone is home....I quickly dived under her bed.  
  
"Sakura? Aren't you in the shower?" I heard the voice from outside the door. They knocked. "If you aren't in the shower, you shouldn't leave the water on".  
  
It was Touya. He was home. Dammit, I hate it when he's here at the same time I am. But I think he left when he heard no responce and that the bathroom door was closed with the shower running.  
  
I sighed and crawled back out from under the bed. Thank God he didn't come in; my watch fell off and was on the middle of the floor. It always did fall off my wrist when ever I fell. I leaned over and picked it up, clasping it back on my wrist. I turned it around on my wrist until the face of the clock was on the top and the clasp on the bottom. I looked up and I saw her....  
  
***-Sakura's P.O.V.-***  
  
....And he was in my room! I was in a towel, wet and had nothing on underneath....AND HE WAS IN MY ROOM! I could feel my face become red like his was. I smiled faintly. "Umm....Hi". I said softly, walking to my bed. "Um...How'd you get in here...and why?"  
  
I could see he was staring at me as I stood near my bed and him. He was practically frozen in place until he shook his head. "Oh..Um...I thought I..well..I thought I left something here..Thursday...like..my text."  
  
His text? He didn't leave anything here- Oh...I get it...I know why he's here. I smiled. "Oh you left your text?" I looked around the room. "It's not here...Are you sure you left it?" I stepped closer, cletching the towel around me....  
  
***-Syaoran's P.O.V.-***  
  
My eyes widened,she's naked under that towel. Good job, Li...always thinking. "Umm" I gulped..."I don't know." I smiled a bit. She was so close to me...so close..  
  
...then I lost all control once again and my hand slipped around her waist and she was brought closer to me. I smiled as I gazed into her eyes, and she smiled in return. I couldn't help but kiss her lips once again like I did the night before. Oh did it feel good. I could feel chills racing down my spine and through out my body. I loved that feeling, and I'm sure she felt the same way too.   
  
But before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped around my neck. She was kissing me passionatly and slipping her tongue into my mouth. Oh geez....she teased me well...so I teased her back, massaging my tongue over hers. I never kissed someone before, besides that night with her, and she was the only one I wanted to use my first kiss on.   
  
Then she paused and brought her head back, openning her eyes and looking directly into mine. Her glossy lips curled into a grin, as so did mine. She spoke softly, and playfully.."Well..that is only a preview Syaoran of tonight..." she winked. "...see you at the Carnival..." She then smiled and broke free of my grasp, cletching her towel that almost fell off. "I must be getting ready now...I'll see you tonight...at the Carnival..." She smiled again, then left the room.  
  
I guess I was in shock because I don't think I even moved, but I still had that wide smile apon my face. After hearing the click of her closing door I snapped out of it and looked about her room. I picked up a pen and paper off her dresser and scribbled a little note apon it.....  
  
- Meet me at our Sakura tree. -  
  
I smiled...of course she knew what tree I was talking about. No doubt in my mind she'd ever forget. It was the place Tomoyo took our picture together in 4th grade; during our Card Captoring days. I folded up the note and placed it back on her dresser, writting "To Sakura" apon the note's cover. I looked to the picture I placed it by, which was the one of when we were in 4th grade. I smiled again as I picked it up and looked at it. She always smiled like that when she was around me, but if only back then I could have smiled instead of always looking so serious; I would have smiled. But the seriousness I displayed was only to defend myself from melting infront of her beauty. I remember the first time I saw her. She looked so free, so innocent, so lively, so....beautiful. The only way of keeping myself together was to be the "Serious Li".  
  
I put the picture down and fixed the note again so she'd be able to find it. I stepped over to her window and slipped out, closing the screen after me. I balanced myself apon the tree's branch and looked back to her room. I smiled again, uncontrollably as I saw her re-enter her room. My eyes widened....she's wearing that green shirt...with those jeans...I grinned widely. I couldn't wait to actually have her tonight......


	11. Chap 11: One Wild Night

[AN] ::plays tape again:: I do not-not-not-...::kicks machine:: own CLAMP...Nor do do do ::kicks it again:: do I own CCS....::smiles, kicking the machine again::  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
***-Syaoran's P.O.V.-***  
  
I waited for her beneath our tree....I could feel the huge grin apon my face as I saw her green shirt amoung the crowd. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her now. Her hugged hips swayed from side to side as she got closer, almost leaving me in a hypnotic trance by the time she got to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "I knew it was you with the notes. I'm so glad it was." I slipped my arms around her waist and rested them there. I drew her close to me and picked her up slightly as I spun around. She giggled and her voice was so light and cheery that it felt as if it were swirling around me, picking up my soul and soothing it. I smiled again. "And i'm glad you feel the same way too."   
  
"Aww!"   
  
***-Normal P.O.V.-***  
Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran and Sakura, cletching her V8 in her hands; Toni catching up behind her. She smiled. "I got that all on tape!" Toni ran up behind Tomoyo slipped his hands around her waist, drawing her close to his chest. She giggled lightly, "Toni!" She smiled.  
  
Sakura blushed and so did Syaoran, each becoming the same shade of pink. "Oh don't be embarrassed. We all know you two like each other. Can't you just say you do all ready?" Toni bursted out. "I've been here for 5 days and I can already see how you two interact when you're together!"  
  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and smiled. "They know..." Then his eyes widened, and he placed Sakura back on the ground. "Umm...gotta go..." He turned and ran off.  
  
Sakura stood there dumbfounded. _Umm...why did he leave? Oh..._she grinned. Yet again did she have that affect on him when she was near him. She fixed her shirt. _I wore this just for him...._  
  
"Oh Sakura! Look what you do to the boy!" Toni sighed as he leaned his chin apon Tomoyo's head. He was obviously joking but it was true. Everytime they did get close....that did happen....  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she placed her V8 in her bag, then held Toni's hands. "Sakura...You should go get him. He went to ...." she paused..." he went somewhere over there...go before it really starts to rain..." She smiled again as she pointed to another Sakura tree. Yet this one had a bunch of people around it. THere was a small Gozebo type thing set up near the tree, but there was only one person it seemed in the Gozebo.   
  
"The tree...or that thing?" Sakura raised a brow, and wiped the few drops of rain from her forehead.  
  
"You'll see...." Tomoyo and Toni said at the same time, each with the same grin apon their face. Kero peeked out from Tomoyo's bag, yet unnoticed by Sakura.  
  
Sakura still had her brow raised as she turned from them and to the tree. She figured she'd go there first. _I don't like their grins....._She continued walking but, as she got closer she saw what the people were gathering for. She squinted, trying to get a better look as she got closer. _What the? _Her eyes looked to what it seemed a picture...blown up to a 15x30 in an elegant silver frame. She ran up to it and her eyes widen as her jaw dropped. It was a still frame of the day her and Syaoran were capturing Clow Cards. It was divided into four quarters...each with four different times he saved her.  
  
The people glanced at Sakura, who was smiling and had a few tears streaming down her face. "Must be that girl..." people whispered as they looked to her.   
  
She smiled, then looked to the note taped on the picture frame. "To my Sakura"...she opened it, wiping a few tears away. It read...  
  
- I love you, Sakura. From the first time I saw you I always did...and now...I always will... -  
  
She grinned and looked to the Gozebo, her eyes meeting with Li's....  
  
***-Syaoran's P.O.V.-***  
  
...I knew it...I knew she loved me. I ran to her, and she wrapped her arms around her neck. She smiled, and so did I...her eyes flickered with love and joy as she looked deep into mine. She sent chills down my spine when she spoke softly, "I love you, too." She loved me! She told me! I spun her around, ignoring the crowd that seemed to gather about us. She giggled softly as I spun her then placed her down on the ground.   
  
She grinned, one of those "I'm up to no good grins"....that made me grin too. What was she up to? She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowd, past the Gozebo and into a thicket of Sakura trees. I smiled I watched the rain begin to fall a bit harder, and it splashing apon her soft skin.   
  
She turned and faced me, her glossy lips curled into a smile. "I loved you always...I just didn't know how to tell you..."   
  
I grinned as I looked into her eyes again. Her hair was wet and drips of water began to stream down her face. She smiled too, tossing strands of my hair from my forehead....  
  
I couldn't help it, I drew her close and kissed her...deeply and pasionatly. I could feel her kiss me with even feeling; each of us kissing each other as if we had been lovers for the longest time....which we were...  
  
I ran my hands down her sides, her finger-tips feeling her curves, her toned legs...then trailed back up along the sides of her chest and back to her waist. I kissed her deeply again, slipping in my tonuge; It felt so good to actually touch her. To actually feel her body against mine, and to touch her body made chills run down my spine.....  
  
***-Sakura's P.O.V.-***  
  
...I felt him runs his finger tips along my body, each touch sending new sensations to myself...and each came along with a deeper kiss...which made my heart race with excitement. I ran my hands down from his neck to his chest, feeling his toned body that I loved...that I've never been able to touch...until now...  
  
He stopped and pulled back, I smiled as I openned my eyes and looked to his warm, chocolate eyes. He grinned..."I wanted to do that for so long, Sakura.....Promise me you'll be mine...." I could feel his body tense a bit as I was close to him.  
  
I smiled..."Now and Always..." I kissed him agian....  
  
***-Normal P.O.V.-***  
  
As they kissed, Kero lerked in the trees with Tomoyo's V8. It was waterproof...just for the occasion..  
  
Tomoyo and Toni stood near Sakura and Syaoran...watching them.  
  
"Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Tomoyo whispered to Toni, holding his hand.  
  
"Yes"..He smiled. _It's so sweet that I might throw up. _He grinned. _Well see what happens, Li Syaoran.....Watch you're Sakura, Syaoran....You wouldn't want her to break the promise, now would you? _He chuckled to himself.  
  
"What funny?" Tomoyo whisperd to Toni, raising a brow.   
  
"Umm...Kero made me laugh..." He smiled...kissing her forehead...._Watch you're back...._  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well...that's the end....or ish it?!   
  
::plays scary music::   
  
Anyway....These whole 11 chappys...will have like a part 2 sequel...once I write them all this summer ^.^ So stay tuned...::plays some commercials::  
  
Don't ya jus' hate cliff hangers? ^_^


End file.
